Surprised? Don't be!
by DarkDreamer15
Summary: Having changed over the summer, Hermione is anxious to begin the new school year at Hogwarts. But why is Draco Malfoy being so nice to her? OMG! What the heck is going on here at the school?
1. Transformation

**Surprised? Don't be!**

First of all this is my first Harry Potter Fic. So please cut me some slack here while I attempt to write this.

Disclaimer: I, do not in any way, shape or form, own Harry Potter. (**_D.D.15_** **_-although I wish I owned Draco_.** Draco- I heard that! Too bad, I belong to Hermione. I SHALL NEVER BE YOURS! **_D.D.15- I never said I wanted to keep you to myself dummy. XP_**.****

Okay just to be clear on this, this story will not follow the plotline of the book. As I haven't actually finished reading them all because of school and laziness, this will be an original plot. So please ASK me if you would like to use it or any of my original characters in any way. Thank you!

Anyways… onto the story!!!!

_**The mind is a powerful weapon capable of the most extraordinary things**_

_**Chapter 1: Transformation**_

_**From Duckling to Swan**_

'Finally! Another new school year! I can hardly wait to see everyone again.' A certain Griffindor Princess thought as she walked onto platform 9 ¾, feeling nervous and yet excited for her return to the wonderful school she loved so much.

Though no longer was she an ugly duckling, no this duckling had grown and turned into the most beautiful white swan. Gone was the bush-like, mousy-brown hair she once had. In it's place were long chestnut waves that gently cascaded down her back. Her face that was once rounded with some baby fat became delicately angled with high cheekbones, perfectly rosy cheeks, soft pink lips that just looked so inviting and ivory skin that made her glow as she stood in the sun He body had also lost its baby fat and revealed her slim form that was just right for a girl, no woman of her age. Though she looked quite fragile, the outlining of her muscle proved otherwise. Though what was most startling about this girl were her eyes. Her slightly big eyes that gleamed with mischief and joy, as her never-ending deep hazel eyes with gold flecks stared back. Truly, she was a sight to behold.

Thinking back to her summer, Hermione thought of the wonderful change that occurred.

**(Flash back)**

"_Hermione Jane Granger, I cannot believe you have let yourself come to look like this! Last time I saw you, at least you looked decent! Have you not seen any fashion magazines lately?" (**D.D.15: Hey, it's not like I read any fashion magazines either. Way to go Hermione! But since this IS my fic, you'll have to get a makeover.** Hermione: NOOOOOOO!) Her long-time, muggle friend, Kate Fleur said as she went about picking at the little details of her "fashion-impaired" friend._

"_Honestly Kate, I really have no time for all this rubbish. I have books to read as well as essays to write. I really have no time to care about "what's in season". Honestly, be practical." Hermione said as she scolded her friend about 'precious time' and how it shouldn't be wasted. _

"_Hermione. How long has it been since you've truly been happy? How can you possibly keep yourself sane if all you do is work? One day you'll realize that while you were busy keeping to yourself, everyone will have gone and had their own families. 'Mione, it's ok to be smart. It's ok to want to know answers, but please, for your sake, don't waste your life hiding behind these books. Take a chance and try something new. You'll realize that you will be much happier." Kate said solemnly as she sincerely smiled at her best friend who had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Seeing the silent agreement in her friend's eyes, Kate chose to speak after a moment of silence. "I promise you, that you will love the person you see in that mirror by the end of the day or my name is not Kathleen La' Belle Fleur!"_

_With that said the two girls spent the whole day at the mall. First to the hair stylist where Hermione got a new do and then to various stores to get the girl a totally new wardrobe complete with matching accessories. Finally, Kate told Hermione she could browse around for a bit while she searched for something. Soon the shopping was done and the girls returned to Kate's home and Hermione anxiously awaited to see the new her. Once she saw herself, she was in a state of shock._

'_Is this me? I look so different. I look like… I'm actually… pretty.' The girl thought as she tackled her best friend while crying out her thanks. _

"_Hermione, I have one last thing to give you. Take this, this may be a make-up kit, but it will help you be strong. The world isn't always the most wonderful place. Things happen but we must always be strong. To a woman, he best battle armour is her make-up. Even if you wear the slightest bit of make-up, if you cry it will smudge and make you look disgraceful. Just remember whenever you wear it, you will be strong enough to face anything (1)." Kate said as she held the girl's hand, Smiling before she pat it and went downstairs, knowing that her friend would want some time to herself at the moment._

"_Thank you Kate, thank you for everything." Hermione whispered as she once again looked at herself, feeling newfound courage swell within her._

**(End flash back)**

'Well here goes nothing.' The Princess thought as she stepped into the train, unknowingly starting a chain of events that would lead towards the don of a new day for Hogwarts.

_**End!**_

There you go! So did you like it? I hope I did a good job because I absolutely can't wait to write the next chapter. Sorry if the shopping thing seemed somewhat vague but honestly, I'm not really the type of person who goes on shopping sprees and stuff. I'm more of a…tomboy a guess in terms of shopping and dressing. LOL. ANYWAYS please review because I'd really like to know if you liked it or not. OH and this is my first HP fic as I mentioned before so please leave some constructive criticism if you like. BE WARNED. FLAMES SHALL BE FED TO HAO-SAMA'S SPIRIT OF FIRE AS FOOD! LOL. Any who…

(1) the ending about make-up being a girl's battle armour was actually taken from an episode from Saiunkoku Monogatari. So I do not own that idea, though it's actually quite true if you think about it. It helps girls not to cry and to be stronger. So while even I think thank make-up is pointless at times **(I mean come on, I act like a boy sometimes, when will I really ever wear make-up? But that's just my opinion.)** It can be useful in getting girls to be more confidant about themselves.

_**JA NE!!**_

D.D.15


	2. New look? Holy cow! Malfoy?

**Surprised? Don't be!**

First of all this is my first Harry Potter Fic. So please cut me some slack here while I attempt to write this.

**_Disclaimer: SOOO, I hoped you guys liked my first chapter! I was bored and wanted to try my hand at a HP fic. ANYWAYS… I don't own Harry Potter because if I did it would be a total disaster. Actually, if I did own it, I wouldn't be here on Fanfiction would I? LOL. RON!! Introduce the chapter so we can get this party started!!!_**

Thank you for critiquing my work. Though I know it sounds like any other Draco/Hermione story, I assure you that I have some plans for the future plot to make it different. So MAYBE I took it a little harsh at first, but I realised that this could actually help me with my story, so I thank you for the review. I mean honestly, I JUST turned 13, so what can you expect from me? LOL

Ron: I swear she's a drunkie…

Harry: Could be right there mate. Just look at how she's dancing.

D.D.15: Will you two SHUT UP! I am NOT a drunkie now introduce the chapter before I castrate you!!

Ron: O.O

Harry: O.O

D.D.15:D 

Ron: Okay, here's the next chapter of the story. Now let me go!!

_** They say you can't choose who you fall in love with**_

_**Chapter 2: New Look?**_

_**Holy cow! Malfoy??**_

'Oh boy, look at all these students. I hope I can manage to handle them this year. Wait, what am I talking about. Of course I can handle them, I'm Head Girl!' Hermione thought as she went to find the compartment where Professor McGonagall told her to go to. It was where she would be meeting the Head Boy. 'I can only hope I get someone decent as my partner.' Hermione thought, as she might have to deal with a jerk as her partner. Oh how true that was, for she was in for a shock when she entered the compartment.

'DRACO MALFOY? What in bloody blazes is that ferret doing in here.' The Griffindor Princess thought as she saw her life flash before her eyes. Draco hearing the sound of the compartment door opening, looked up to see the single most gorgeous woman in his life. Her beauty was beyond compare while Draco was almost at a lose for words… almost. Quickly regaining his ability to speak, the charming Slytherin Prince stood up and walked over to the wondrous beauty.

"Why hello there. I'm afraid I'm not acquainted with you yet. I am Draco Luscious Malfoy. Though please call me Draco." Draco said as he swooped down and lightly pecked his lips on the girl's hand. "Who may I ask is this angel I see stand before my eyes." Draco said huskily as Hermione suddenly felt herself flush. There was no way that Draco Malfoy, the one who always picked on her and her best friends since first year, the one that called her mudblood and buck teeth, could EVER be the same Draco Malfoy standing right in front of her this very moment. It was just not possible!

'Why in all that is good am I blushing?! It's JUST the ferret for heaven's sake! No, no, no! Alright Hermione, just calm down. That's right just breath in and don't show Malfoy any fear. Look him in the eye and say…

"Ah, Miss Granger, how pleasant of you to arrive. Now I can discuss the duties of the heads to both you and Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall said as she surprised both Hermione and Draco, but mostly the latter.

"GRANGER?!" He yelled in surprise as he looked at the girl in total awe. 'How in seven blazes did Hermione Granger, the book worm, the bushy-haired, buck teethed, know-it-all, become THIS attractive over the summer?' Draco questioned in his mind as he took a long look at Hermione.

Well you had to admit, she was absolutely stunning. Along with the fact that he could tell she hardly wore if any make-up at all. Proving the fact that she indeed possessed natural beauty. Add in the fact that she was incredibly intelligent and had a good personality, Hermione Granger was definitely QUITE a catch.

"Now that you have your duties, as soon as we get to the school, I will lead you to your room. Then we shall proceed to the Great Hall where you two will be announced as Head Boy and Girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." With that said the woman left the two teens in the compartment.

"Who knew that you would turn out this way Granger. I'll admit, I'm impressed." Draco said as he walked around her taking a gook look at how much the girl changed. 'Looks like Granger's grown up just fine.' Draco thought with a smirk.

"Aw that almost sounded like a compliment coming from you Malfoy. If you hadn't said those sweet things to me earlier, I might have never guessed you liked me." Hermione said as she showed him a more playful side of her character. 'oh what the heck, might as well come at least to friendship terms with him if I ever expect to survive this year.' Hermione thought as she too observed Draco. "It seems that you've changed a fair bit yourself Malfoy. I must say that I'm just the smallest bit impressed."

"If it's coming from you, I'll take it." Draco said as he suddenly embraced the girl from behind and leaned in so that he mouth was right by her ear. So close that she could feel his breath on it giving her chills down her spine. "Besides, with someone as beautiful standing so close to me, it's hard not to like you."

'OMG. What is he doing? Ah! Why am I blushing? Panic alert, PANIC ALERT! Stay calm Hermione! Keep your cool. Don't let him get the better of you!' "huh, so that's how it is eh Malfoy? Fine. If we're to live the rest of the year without tearing each other limb from limb, I suggest a truce." Hermione suggested as she turned around only to be met with the most intense icy-blue eyes she's every seen. 'T-they're so…' suddenly unable to speak, she gazed deep into his blue eyes and suddenly felt very aware of the position they were in. Creating some space between them (much to her disappointment) she looked at him almost angrily.

"Look Malfoy, just because my looks may have changed, doesn't mean that I'll forget the fact that you were horribly mean to my closet friends and me myself. I'll NEVER forget what you and you father have done. But seeing as we'll be spending much time patrolling the halls as well as other duties together, we can at least get along. I don't have to like you and you don't have to like me. Deal?" Hermione said as her usual personality came as a defence seeing as Hermione started to feel some sort of feeling towards the pureblooded boy.

"Fine, you have a deal Granger. Just don't expect me to act friendly towards Potter and your little group." Draco said as is usual sneer appeared on his face.

Ah that was more like it. Things between them were going somewhat back into order. But still Hermione felt something within her that changed. Something that made her want to jump to the heavens in praise as well as rip all her hair out in frustration.

"What is this feeling?" Hermione whispered quietly to herself, not knowing that sitting across from her, the same boy with icy-blue eyes was wondering the same thing. 'What is she doing to me?'

_**END!**_

Hey! That was the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for making them sound a little OOC, but I'm not really sure how I wanted to make them sound. Because I know that Draco is a lot tougher than how I made him sound for most of the chapter.

Draco: GOT THAT RIGHT! I'm tough like nails. YOU made ME sound like a SISSY.

D.D.15: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR THINKING YOU HAD A SOFT SIDE. You know, I'm having doubts on whether I should pair you with Hermione anymore. Hum, maybe I should pair her up with Ron.

Draco/Hermione/Ron/?: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

D.D.15: LOL , well that's something to think about now isn't it. Hummm, LOL. Oh well, we'll see what happens later on then. (But I'm not really a supporter of Ron/ Hermione, so I'm positive the pairing won't change. Lol.)

Remember to review and tell me what you think! As always flames shall be consumed as food by Hao-sama's guardian ghost. LOL

_**JA NE!!**_

D.D.15


End file.
